1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to removable floor coverings to be installed over the existing floor or carpet of a recreational vehicle to protect from dirt and wear.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Because the occupants are often living or visiting outdoor areas, the floors and carpet of recreational vehicles, such as motor-homes and campers are subjected to more damage than typical floor and carpet installations caused by tracking in mud, dirt, debris, and other materials and the exposure to moisture, etc. Cleaning the floor and carpet is also a major problem due to the remote location. As a result, the flooring or carpet needs to be refinished or replaced often.
It would therefore be advantageous and desirable to provide a removable and replaceable floor or carpet cover which could be quickly and easily installed in the recreational vehicle during periods of detrimental use and removed for easy cleaning. Such a device would extend the useful life and attractiveness of the existing floor or carpet.
Protective covers for the floor of vehicles are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various vehicle floor mats and automotive floor coverings.
Yundenfreund, U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,146 discloses a foldable insert and liner for the rear of station wagons.
McDevitt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,817 discloses a reversible carpet flooring for the rear of station wagons.
Roth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,240 and disclose a rug or mat for automobiles which is held in place by fasteners attached to the underside of the mat which have stiff bristles that engage the floor carpet.
McLaughlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,981 discloses an automobile carpet having a removable section which is held in place by zippers, Velcro type fasteners, or magnets.
Reuben, U.S. Pat. 4,748,063 discloses a rug or mat for automobiles which is held in place by interlocking projections.
Vodra, U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,972 discloses a one-piece flexible automobile floor mat having a raised peripheral dam and a plurality of ridges to retain water and other materials.
Oger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,975 discloses an automobile floor mat constructed in three parts to fit the floor in front of the front seat to retain water and other materials in the side parts.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a removable floor cover formed of one or more sections of a durable fabric installed over the existing floor or carpeted areas of a recreational vehicle to protect the existing floor or carpet from dirt and wear. A plurality of strips of a fabric type hook and loop fastener are secured onto the underside of the floor cover in spaced relation positioned inwardly from and parallel to the peripheral edges of the cover and the peripheral edges outward of the fasteners are folded upward to reside against one or more walls of the area being covered. In carpeted areas, the fastener hook elements are releasably engaged with the fibers of the existing carpet when the cover is pressed thereon to maintain the cover on the carpeted area. In un-carpeted areas, a plurality of strips of the mating loop element of the fastener are secured onto the floor surface inwardly and closely adjacent to at least one wall of the floor area covered and positioned to correspond with the strips of the hook elements at the peripheral edges of said floor cover whereby the hook elements are releasably engaged with the loop elements to maintain said cover on the floor surface. The cover may be made in several overlapping sections with additional strips of the fastener elements secured on the underside of the cover and/or the floor at selected locations to maintain the cover on the floor or carpeted areas.